Me hechizaste el corazón
by DannitaZz
Summary: Bulma hace una fiesta en la playa, Trunks quiere decirle algo importante a Pan, ella no sospecha de su mejor amigo. Pan POV TxP


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

><p>Me miro al espejo, sonrío y pienso que será una bonita tardenoche. La familia Briefs nos ha invitado a todos a una fiesta en la playa. Mi celular timbra, suelto el pendiente que estuve a punto de ponerme y contesto.

-Hola-escucho al otro lado de la línea, tan conocida voz- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Yo también te quiero y estoy bien, Ty ¿Cómo estás tú?- contesto, con gesto de disgusto. Tyson, mi novio, es controlador, quiere que haga lo que él dice y no se detiene a pensar cómo me siento.

-Pan, Pan, te estoy escuchando, sé que estás bien ¿para qué preguntarlo? Solo me quita tiempo ¿Qué haces?

-Me estoy poniendo bella y no para ti-le contesto a sabiendas de que le disgustará, todo le disgusta.

-¿Por qué? ¿Vas a ver a otro? Lo sabía.

-Si continúas tratándome de esta forma, tal vez lo haga-Lo he pensado en varias ocasiones, ya casi no lo soporto.

-Contigo es imposible, si tanto me odias, déjame. No me sirves.

-Genial-respondo al sonido de llamada finalizada.

Llevo dos meses con Tyson ¿por qué me enamoré de él? No lo sé, cuando le conocí fue todo un galán, parecía aceptarme por cómo soy, me sonreía y debo admitir que su aspecto de hombre rubio que va al gym me llamó bastante la atención. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, estoy casi segura de que es un abusivo y lo aguanto porque me gusta la compañía, aunque dicen que más vale solo que mal acompañado, sinceramente no creo terminar por lo pronto con esta relación tan… Sin chispa.

Tomo de nuevo el pendiente y lo llevo a mi oreja, pero algo me dice "esta no eres tú" y es cierto, voy con mi gran familia, todos los amigos de mi abuelito Goku que en algún momento fueron enemigos ¿Qué loco, no? Ellos me conocen desde siempre, no debo fingir, hoy puedo ser Son Pan, la heredera de sangre saiyajín. Dejo el pendiente donde estaba, guardo el maquillaje y los accesorios para el cabello, me desvisto y me acerco a mi closet. ¿Cómo soy yo? Encuentro una linda pañoleta verde, tomo unos vaqueros y una blusa ajustada, sonrío de nuevo pensando en lo cómoda que estaré con la ropa que tanto amo. Reinicio la tarea de vestirme, me ato la pañoleta en la cabeza y dejo que mi largo cabello negro caiga libremente. Uso un poco de lápiz de ojos y un labial para no parecer un cadáver pálido. Ahora llega un texto a mi celular, no siento ganas de leerlo, probablemente sea de Ty.

Salgo de mi cuarto y me encuentro con mis padres, ya están listos.

-Creímos que tardarías más-Dice mi padre mientras me observa- Hace mucho que no veía a la descomplicada Pan.

-A veces debo dejarla salir, la pobre vive encerrada en una prisión horrible llamada sociedad.

-Cariño, no necesitas vestirte como una dama para agradarle a mucha gente-Añade mi mamá dedicándome una sonrisa-Nosotros te queremos así.

-Gracias mami, lo tendré en mente ¿nos vamos?

-Claro-Responde mi padre sacando de su bolsillo las llaves del auto.

-Parece que el viaje será eterno-digo haciendo alusión a lo lentos que son los automóviles si los comparamos con nuestra capacidad de volar.

-Pan, nena, tratamos de ser una familia normal-Dice mi madre.

-Por supuesto-Finalizo la conversación poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Subimos al auto y enciendo la pantalla de mi celular para escuchar música y encuentro que el texto no es de Tyson, es de Trunks.

"Por favor ven a la reunión de hoy, necesito decirte algo importante. Te quiero." Mi tiastro(? Trunks, siempre tan atento conmigo, él me dice todos los "te quiero" que Tyson no. ¿Qué querrá decirme? No tengo la menor idea, desde hace un par de meses Trunks tiene una actitud muy sospechosa, es diferente conmigo, tal vez sea la edad.

Después de un tedioso viaje en auto, llegamos a la playa, hay música suave, una decoración muy salvaje y pocas personas, solamente mi familia. Diviso al bajito de Krillin con su esposa y Marron, la linda Marron; también están en el lugar el maestro Roshi y los demás, compartiendo bebidas que seguramente tienen alcohol. Vegeta está apartado con cara de pocos amigos, Bra está sentada con una mirada bastante ¿soñadora? Es extraño, ella no es de ese tipo de chicas que vive en las nubes, ella vive en un palacio. Saludamos a todos, uno por uno como si de una fila se tratara, Trunks espera paciente su turno para saludarme con ojos ansioso ¿Qué será lo que va a decirme? No me quita la mirada de encima y me incomoda un poco, parece ser que nadie lo nota y me relajo.

-Me gusta mucho esta Pan-Me dice cuando nos saludamos de abrazo, como lo hemos hecho siempre, como buenos amigos-Es más libre.

-Gracias, lo mismo dijo mi papá-le respondo con una sonrisa y él se queda inmóvil ¿por qué me mira así?

-Quise decir que te extrañaba.

-Pero si nos vimos hace un par de días-le recordé aquella visita al parque con helados, por la que tuve problemas con Tyson ¿por qué rayos me cela con mi amigo casi tío? En fin.

-Hace dos días llevabas falda y pendientes.

-Oh vaya, sí que te fijas en todo.

-Solo en lo que me importa-sonríe y me guiña el ojo ¿Qué le pasa?

-Qué saludo tan largo, hola Trunks-dice mi padre y se pone en medio.

-Hola Gohan, ¿Qué tal todo?

-De maravilla, cuidando siempre de mi esposa y mi niña.

-Papá, por favor, es Trunks.-Le digo comprendiendo su mensaje.

-Lo sé, discúlpame Trunks-le dirige con rostro angustiado-Me puse celoso, pero sé que no existe razón, ustedes han sido amigos y no me molesta.

-Yo entiendo-le responde el atractivo pelilia. Yo no puedo negar su belleza-Si tuviera a Pan a mi cuidado, también la protegería de mi propia sombra.

-Me da gusto.

Todos nos seguimos saludando, después de un rato me aburro, me alejo de mis padres y voy en busca de la princesita que se halla junto a Marron.

-¿Me puedo unir a las chicas superpoderosas?-Digo con gracia.

-Claro, pero yo soy Bombón-responde Bra con una sonrisa.

-Por mí no hay problema-dice la rubia-Pero Burbuja soy yo.

-No me queda más opción que Bellota-respondo riendo- Después de todo, es mi favorita.

-Qué lindo es recordar nuestros juegos cuando éramos chicas-añade la princesita como ensimismada-La vida es hermosa.

-¿Y a ésta que le pasó hoy?-le pregunto a Marron.

-La picó el bicho del amor y estaba bien cargado.-Me responde Marron guiñando el ojo.

-Ugh-arrugo la nariz- te perdimos.

-No sean tontas-Nos codea con enojo fingido.

-Jajaja-reímos Marron y yo al tiempo.

-¿Se van a dejar contar o no?-pregunta la princesita.

-Claro, soy todo oídos ¿tú, Pán?-Me pregunta Marron y yo afirmo con mi cabeza.

-Bien, ¿recuerdan el chico misterioso? Le confesé lo que sentía por él y…

-¡PAN!-escucho que me llama Trunks, me doy la vuelta y está justo detrás de mío-¿Quisieras bailar conmigo?

-Ella está muy ocupada-le interrumpe Bra-Más tarde irá contigo.

-Contigo no estoy hablando -la mira Trunks haciendo la cara similar a la de su padre. Se dirige entonces a mí-Espero que hayas leído mi texto. Quiero saber si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar

Sonríe y miro su mano extendida, aparto la vista y le doy una mirada de disculpa a las chicas.

-Te perderás la historia bomba del año-Dice Bra con mala cara.

-En cuanto regrese la escucharé, sé que Marron no te dejara contarla hasta que estemos las tres.

-Confía en mí-Confirma Marron sonriendo amigablemente.

Giro de nuevo hacia Trunks y tomo su mano, está fría, pero sus ojos son cálidos como siempre que me mira de frente. Le sonrío, esta expresión es muy habitual en mí y él lo sabe, me observa ensimismado.

-Tienes la misma cara de tu hermana-le digo.

-Somos hijos de los mismos padres, aunque eres la primera que me dice eso, Pan-me dice ignorando a lo que me refería.

-Tienes esa mirada soñadora, tu hermana la tiene hoy ¿Qué sucede?

-Ahh-Se pone un poco nervioso pero lo disimula al segundo-¿Por qué la tiene mi hermana? No lo sé, ni me interesa. ¿Por qué la tengo yo? Porque estoy bailando con mi chica favorita.

-¿Ah sí?¿favorita?-pregunto alzando las cejas.

-Claro que sí-me dice con un rostro alegre que luego cambia por uno bastante serio-¿Cómo vas con Tyson?

-Mal, ya no hay chispa.-Le lanzo una respuesta directa, con Tyson todo va mal.

-¿Qué no hay chispa? Pero yo los vi mientras se besaban la semana pasada en el centro comercial, parecía que ambos estuvieran sufriendo de electrocución.

-Jajajaja-río por la expresión que utilizó-Dudo haber sentido algo durante ese beso y los demás…

-¿Van a terminar?-me pregunta dejando un rastro de ¿ansiedad?

-No, terminar una relación de dos meses es algo complicado.

-Lo dices como si llevaran dos años.

-Tal vez me complico mucho-la música es suave y acorde para que hablemos sin ser escuchados-¿Qué querías decirme?

-Volemos hacia el mar.

-¿Eh?

-Vamos, fuera de este lugar tan lleno de personas. Vivo mi vida rodeado de gente, quiero paz por un momento. Toma mi mano.

-Pero Trunks, es la fiesta de la familia, sería feo para tu mamá que simplemente nos fuéramos.-Le digo algo preocupada por su actitud.

-Mi mamá está al tanto, por favor ven conmigo-Dice mientras me ofrece de nuevo su mano.

-¿Para qué?-Pregunto.

-Por favor-Solo eso me dice y me mira con demasiada ternura ¿Qué es lo que hace?

Sin pensarlo más, tomo su mano y emprendemos vuelo, alejándonos de las miradas de todos. Volamos por largo rato y no es aburrido, es lindo verlo tan decidido a algo. No sé qué es ese algo. Sigue tomando mi mano, como si yo no pudiera volar sola, es extraño pero agradable. Veo una pequeña isla a unos metros de distancia y comenzamos a perder altura, bajamos y justo entonces suelta mi mano.

-Esta isla tiene algún nombre, pero para mí que se llama "Felicidad"

-¿Felicidad? Qué raro estás, Trunks.

-Volamos juntos hacia la felicidad.

-¿Escapamos de la oscuridad? Creo que me suena de algún lado.

Sonríe y se sienta sobre la arena, con un gesto me invita a hacer lo mismo.

-Se siente bien escapar-me lo dice directo a los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?

-Pan, mi corazón está encantado, hechizado-Me mira dulcemente.

-No entiendo-me siento algo nerviosa y no lucho por ocultarlo, nada tiene sentido.

-Quiero que sonrías, me gusta cuando lo haces, pero también me gusta esa cara que tienes ahora, es solo que tu sonrisa es resplandeciente.-Evito por las malas sonreír a lo que me dice, pero no lo logro, una sonrisa se asoma y se deja ver.-Esa es la Pan que con su sonrisa, encanta a mi corazón.

-Trunks, qué cosas dices-Me sonrojo involuntariamente y maldigo por lo bajo.

-Solo digo la verdad. No quiero que te asustes. Prométeme que no vas a correr o a volar cuando te diga todo.

-¿Tan malo es lo que me tienes qué decir?

-Seguro que no, pero ya tienes una idea ¿me lo prometes?- ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Qué Trunks esté enamorado de mí? Es improbable, pero su comportamiento me deja esa idea, no sé qué hacer, nunca vi seriamente a Trunks en este modo, lo conozco desde que yo era un bebé y siempre ha sido como un tío para mí. -Paaaan, Paaaaan, Paaaaan ¿dónde estás?

-Lo siento, estaba pensando. Yo te prometo que no volaré ni correré, pero sí que puedo caminar ¿verdad?

-Claro, caminando no puedes huir.

-Bien, te escucho.

-Pan-Dice con nerviosismo muy bien disimulado.-Cuando te conocí y eras un bebé, me recordaste a mí, un pequeño con ganas de descubrir el mundo, con afán. Me recordaste cuando mi mamá me encerraba en mi cuarto para que no hiciera destrozos en casa. Tú querías destruirlo todo también, yo te entendía perfectamente. También conocí a mi hermana de bebé, pero con ella no sentí una conexión más allá que la familiar, pero contigo sí, fue diferente. Siempre quise ser todo para ti, me dije "seré su mejor amigo y la cuidaré". Crecimos, yo más que tú y nos distanciamos, mi vida de adolescente me tenía ocupado y ese lazo se hizo casi invisible, tal vez desapareció, pero con el viaje se hizo fuerte otra vez.

-Wow, Trunks-Me hace un gesto para que guarde silencio.

-Te conocí, empecé a amar tu inigualable sonrisa, tus ojos tan expresivos, yo sé cuando estás triste y cuando estás enojada, a mí no me puedes ocultar mucho. Poco a poco me hechizaste por ser tan tú. Me gusta la Pan que se viste como quiere y actúa a su parecer, no la que se rige con las normas que impone la sociedad. Me gusta la Pan que es 3/4 humana y deja florecer ese saiyajín más potente que el mío y el de muchos otros. Pan, me sorprendió a mí mismo darme cuenta de esto, me sentí mal, quise negármelo, ocultarlo, pero el lazo, la atracción siempre está ahí. Me gusta que seas libre y no me gusta ese tipo Tyson, que te cambia de pies a cabeza, de alma y corazón, no me gusta él, no son solo celos, es por lo que te hace. Agradezco su presencia porque me confirmó de un golpe que te amo. Nunca antes había amado, ahora lo hago. Ya había perdido la esperanza. Tú cambiaste mi universo. Quiero salir contigo de la oscuridad, ese hombre te apresa y mi trabajo lo hace conmigo. ¿Hace cuánto no somos solo Trunks y Pan? ¿Tú estás loca por él?

-Yo, todavía no proceso todo esto-Es cierto, es demasiado para comprender. Mi mejor amigo, quien siempre estuvo ahí conmigo y me hizo feliz incontables veces, está enamorado de mí, aun cuando nos separa más de una década de edad, aun cuando sería problemático para la familia, aun cuando sería tachado por la sociedad. ¡Basta! Me dije. La sociedad es lo de menos y él me lo enseñó, pero yo me perdí porque quería ser aceptada. Mi madre tenía razón, muchas personas me quieren por ser yo, no por aparentar y entre esas personas está Trunks, el sueño de muchas, realidad mía.

-Te esperaré, Pan. Eres joven y estás confundida, lo entiendo. Espero ayudarte, sabes que siempre estoy contigo.

-¿Qué vas a esperar?

-A que te decidas. Quiero que me des una oportunidad, quiero que te sientas a gusto con que te amo, pero sé que lleva tiempo. Tengo la esperanza de que seré correspondido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Pregunto asombrada, es algo que ni yo puedo afirmar.

-Porque te conozco. ¿Lo olvidas? -Me mira diferente, sus ojos me atraen extrañamente y trato de evadirlos.

-Sé que me conoces mucho, pero yo no me entiendo.

-Yo sí te entiendo. Al final todo lo que me importa eres tú.

Evado de nuevo sus ojos y poso mi mirada en sus labios. No me siento mal al notarlos irresistibles. Me sonrojo y él nota mi deseo.

-¿Estás segura?-me pregunta, acercándose peligrosamente. Mi respiración se agita y se eleva mi temperatura, mi corazón quiere liberarse. La sensación es deliciosa.

-No-respondo a la vez que sonrío y dejo mis labios abiertos.

-Siempre quise besar esa sonrisa-Y lo hace, sus labios atrapan los míos delicadamente y me llevan lejos de la oscuridad, siento que me electrocuto, pero es agradable, huimos juntos hacia la felicidad.

Aún estoy confundida, pero él tiene razón, extrañamente yo le correspondo.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota<strong>

Hace un par de días estaba con mi hermano escuchando dan dan kokoro con la traducción original al español y me pareció digno de hacerle one-shot. Como dije en la descripción, a menudo alguien dice que esta canción es por ellos y yo quería darle ese significado. Tal vez alguien lo haya hecho antes, probablemente, pero no me fijé en ello, este es mi punto de vista respecto a la canción y me sentí bien al hacerlo. Gracias por leer.

DannitaZz


End file.
